An important capability in a telecommunication network is the ability to quickly (typically tens of milliseconds) switch traffic from a primary path to a backup path following detection of a failure of a network component (e.g., a link or a node) that takes down the primary path. The traffic on the fast reroute (FRR) backup path only stays there for several seconds until all the end-to-end paths are recomputed to avoid the failed component using either a distributed mechanism by the routers or a centralized mechanism by a SDN controller. Usually a static path is chosen for a FRR backup path. The actual traffic that needs to be carried on such a backup path during a failure event depends on the traffic on the primary path just before it fails, how many other network components have failed at the time of the failure event, and other factors. Since each backup path is pre-computed and the primary path it is protecting may carry traffic from several end-to-end paths (based on the network routing mechanism), it may not be optimal at a later point when called upon to serve as a backup path given changes in traffic conditions at many end-to-end paths at the later point of time.